


Until the Lie Becomes the Truth

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, possible incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, it becomes politically expedient to believe that Jon is indeed a Targaryen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Lie Becomes the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeiona (Eloisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloisa/gifts).



No one knows for sure if the rumors are true. All involved are long dead (some longer than others) but the whispers cannot be killed. Danaerys, wise in listening to those who know better the mood of the people, decides to stop trying and raise up as a nephew one who may or may not be. Jon Snow is named as a Targaryen and all involved drag him from the Wall to produce an heir. The Queen gives him the North, either way Stark blood runs through his veins and he looks the part so much that the people will take to him easily. He finds Winterfell much changed, but it is somehow too easy to return to the home he previously was banished from.

Sansa Stark shows up, fearful and wide eyed. She begs him not to turn her over to the Queen’s justice, though says she would not be surprised if he wanted to, she was a hateful little girl towards him. She is not a little girl anymore, and now that they are no longer supposed to be siblings, it seems easier to get close. He would not have betrayed her, even if she had not grown up to be more beautiful than her lady mother, and more kind. She was never his sister, but Jon remembers the chivalry he observed but was kept from in previous days and there is no favor too great to be granted only to please her a little.

He is not sure, whether he wants to be royalty incarnate or whether he’d prefer to preserve the memory of the stern but honorable man who raised him at a cost to his reputation and his marriage. He is not sure whether he wishes to spend time with the Lady Sansa because she is the last tie to that father or because she grows more beautiful with each passing day. That is a lie, for he dreams about her, dreams which are more than brotherly. One day a raven arrives, reminding him that marriages must be looked to, and he cannot bear the thought of Sansa leaving for another castle, or Winterfell having any other mistress.

His rationale to the royal court about consolidating power, and how much a marriage between himself and the remaining Stark heir will show the kingdom once and for all that he is really and truly is what they claim is convincing. No Stark would marry his sister, half or otherwise. But he knows it is a lie, and he wonders what Sansa will say, when he tells her. Does she believe that he is a Targaryen, or will she be horrified at the prospect of marrying someone who she finally sees as a brother? Jon knows that she is too gracious to ever complain, but when the time for their nuptials finally arrives and she is in his arms at last, she clings to him, and he discovers that, whatever she believes, she feels as he does.


End file.
